No Limit to Love
by NevarDevereaux
Summary: This is my first songdrabble. It isn't long enough to be a fic. ONESHOT A song makes Dean think about what he has done. In the AN in the story, there is more info. Rated Teen for angst and a bit of language. If you read, why not review? I do!


Short songfic. I have never done one and this song was pulling a story from me. Let me know what you think of it.

A/N: I don't know where this came from. I was listening to Prince and this story wrote itself in my mind. Just give it a chance. When you read and review (PLEASE DO!) you can tell me if you like it and if you think my mind a universe of oddity.

The song is I Would Die 4 U by Prince.

No money is being made from this. I have one of those things called a real job. This is a way for me to unwind from that and have some fun. Please do not sue me. You will get nothing but some stories, bills, and my eternal disdain! laughs maniacally

Dean and Sam were in another bar in another town. This one was filled with laughter and people having a good time. Sam was still brooding. The brooding was to hide the despair and pain. He had been searching for weeks and even though he had some leads, he had not been able to find a concrete way to save Dean, his brother, best friend, the only one he had in the world.

Dean was at the bar, surrounded by several women: tall, short, dark, light. Dean loved a good looking woman and that is where his requirements ended. Dean looked over at his brother, who was swirling the stirrer in his mixed drink. Dean could see the hopelessness in his hunched shoulders slouchy posture.

Promising to be back shortly, Dean made his way over to his little brother. "Why the long face, Longstocking?" He flashed that dazzling smile, hoping to get a laugh, or at least a smile from Sam.

Sam, looked up and faked a smile. Dean could see that smile was only a miniscule length from turning into a frown and then tears. Dean placed his hands upon Sam's shoulder," Have fun with me. Take a look at the swarm I attracted. Now, even though I can handle it all myself, I am always willing to let you have a bit."

Sam could not help laughing. His brother was so tacky and shameless in his skirtchasing. "Dean, what are they, bees? A swarm? If these girls ever knew how you talked about them, they would kick your ass."

"That could be fun, Sammy." Dean's wink was total lewdness.

Dean could see Sam was not going to move any time soon. He made his way back to the girls, telling them that is brother was not feeling well, but not to leave, because after a few drinks, he would be feeling better than ok. The girls giggled with lustful anticipation, after looking from Dean to the tall, olive skinned man sitting alone.

Dean moved to the seat across the table from Sam. Sam did not even look up, knowing who was there. He could feel it and know. Dean and Sam sat in silence. Eventually, a song came on the jukebox. People began to cuddle closer, and the energy changed, even for Dean and Sam. Dean, a die hard fan of hard rock, found himself listening to the obviously R & B song:

_**I'm not a woman  
I'm not a man  
I am something that you'll never understand**_

You don't have to understand why I did what I did. Sam, I swore when I held you after Mom brought you home from the hospital I would take care of you. When I held you outside our burning house, I told you I had you. I meant every word of it._****_

I'll never beat u  
I'll never lie  
And if you're evil i'll forgive u by and by

You've blown the skin off my chest with rock salt. You pumped a bullet in my left shoulder. You smacked me across the face with a gun. I only hit you once, that night we went after Gordon and the nest. I was angry. The truth is, I still feel like crap for laying a hand on you. Most people would kill you, or at least kick your ass real good for all the shit you have done, but I know you didn't mean it._****_

U - i would die 4 u, yeah  
Darling if u want me 2  
U - i would die 4 u

I would. I told you I would never hesitate. When I saw you lying there, cold, not moving, I knew there was only one choice. Dad showed me the way, didn't he?_****_

I'm not your lover  
I'm not your friend  
I am something that you'll never comprehend

The only person I every truly loved was you. You will never know how much. The one I loved the most, hurt me the most, and I never left him._****_

No need 2 worry  
No need 2 cry  
I'm your messiah and you're the reason why

I ain't perfect, but when you need saving, I am there. Messiah, ehh, maybe not, but saviour, I definitely am._****_

'cuz u - i would die 4 u, yeah  
Darling if u want me 2  
U - i would die 4 u

I am going to. You don't seem to know that you can not stop this._****_

You're just a sinner i am told  
Be your fire when you're cold  
Make u happy when you're sad  
Make u good when u are bad

When you killed Wandell, shot me, beat up Jo, I knew you weren't you. That damn demon wanted me to off you. I wasn't. I would have died first. Yea, I punched you after I sent that bitch to hell, but you had shot me. Sorry about that.

When you lay there cold and dead, I had the ability to bring you back. You have no idea what it was like to hug you and feel you warm and moving again. I know you were angry when you found out what I did, but at least you were there to tell me how much you wanted to choke me for doing that. You were there, that is all that mattered._****_

I'm not a human  
I am a dove  
I'm your conscious  
I am love  
All i really need is 2 know that  
U believe

You don't have to save me. If you really want to do something for me, tell me you love me too. Tell me that you never regretted a day with me. I have never asked you to repay me for everything I sacrificed for you and I don't want you to. Just hug me and tell me that you love me and you know why I did what I did._****_

Yeah, i would die 4 u, yeah  
Darling if u want me 2  
U - i would die 4 u

I will prove it._****_

Yeah, say one more time

U - i would die 4 u  
Darling if u want me 2  
U - i would die 4 u  
2 3 4 u

I would die 4 u  
I would die 4 u  
U - i would die 4 u  
U - i would die 4 u

Sam is listening to the song. He feels unworthy of someone like Dean. No Dean, Sam thinks, you _ won't die for me!__**  
**_


End file.
